


Now You Know

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Medicated Cartman, Off his meds Cartman, domestic abuse, illegal drug usage, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Eric Broflovski has been keeping a secret from his husband for two years but it's for Kyle's benefit really, it's the only way to keep him safe, the only way, right?
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Now You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park, this is Unbetaed and also this is probably the darkest thing I've ever written. Trigger warnings that are also spoilers so read these if you want  
> Mentions of Rape, and choking someone. Use of drugs to drug someone, depictions of domestic abuse. This is an AU where Eric has some mental issues where he tries to fix them with medicine but ultimately gives up. I tried to approach him as a character to where I didn't nobalize or romanticize what he has and I want to make it clear that everyone with Schizophrenia are NOT bad guys and it is merely used to flesh out and understand Eric as a serial killer.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave comments where I need to improve if I went wrong in any way  
> Based off of Bad Liar by Imagine Dragons

Kyle lightly laughed as he settled further into his pillow and stared up at him with a soft expression on his face and said: “Tonight was amazing Eric, I can’t believe you got courtside tickets, want to tell me how?” He had raised an eyebrow but the comment was merely teasing, Eric having convinced him by now that his days of being evil were behind him. Ignoring the bloodlust coursing through his veins at the idea of going hunting Eric kissed Kyle softly and responded, “The owners owed me a favor from back before I was reformed and I cashed in for our anniversary.”

Kyle yawned sleepily and kissed him again, tangling his fingers into Eric’s hair gently. Eric kissed back, enjoying the soft kisses and gently running his hands up Kyle’s side, smiling into the kisses when Kyle let out small giggles and winces, stopping when Kyle whined “Stooooop.” Soft, to soft he needed to get out now he was changing and it wasn’t ok. ‘Shut up’, he told the voices inside his head, ‘we will go in a minute.” The voices quieted into a low murmur in the back of his mind as Kyle placed a hand on his face and said “Hey what are the voices saying to you? You should take your medicine.” Eric had to force himself not to attack his husband for his perfectly reasonable request and got up going into the restroom to take them, Kyle long done with following to make sure the pills were taken. While in there, Eric dumped the pills as the voices howled in happiness and when he came out he saw Kyle snoring softly with the blanket down around his waist.

Smiling softly Eric left their townhouse apartment and got into his car, knowing the tools he needed were in the trunk. He pulled out, not knowing that Kyle was staring out the window watching him leave. Cartman parked in the street corner and pulled out the handkerchief and chloroform and subtle pocketed the items as he walked down the street, eyeing his potential victims as the voices in his head scrambled over themselves. “Oh she would be nice looking at that hair we could strangle her with it.” Said the distinctly feminine voice inside of his head.

“No no that guy we just passed with a ball cap I bet he’s up to no good you can’t trust a guy in a ballcap.” 

His male voice said only to be dismissed by Cupid me saying “Neither will be fun since Eric won’t let us rape them first.” 

Eric bullied himself back into his head and said “We never did that in the first place! I have standards and my body is only to be used by Kyle. Now help me out or fuck off and let me sleep!” The voices converged into low murmuring before all at once they said “Him,” and Eric was drawn to a guy in a black leather jacket smoking a cigarette, his girlfriend said something to him and the man slapped her across the face, with her falling to the ground and blood coming down her lip. Smiling innocently Cartman approached him, stepping over the woman easily as he said “Fucking bitches am I right?” 

The guy looked him up and down and said “Bitch giving you problems at home?” Languidly Cartman rolled his shoulders and leaned against the wall next to the guy, lighting up and taking a drag, sighing happily as the nicotine worked its way into his system. “Yeah, she was so fucking perfect before we got married, tight and obedient willing to do whatever I wanted. Should never have married her. Now she gets mad about me smoking and thinks she has rights.” It was scary how easily his alternative persona kicked in but he was easily getting the man to like him so he was quickly dismissed.

“Yeah, it’s hard these days you can’t hit them like you used to without having to hide the phone. Stupid feminists.” 

“Hey how about we bring your bitch back to this hotel I got some nice whiskey and we can keep an eye on her while we bullshit, maybe invite my gal and make them make out or some shit.”

The man shared a wicked smile with him and said “Lead the way.” 

He kicked his girlfriend lightly and said “Get up bitch time for you to earn your keep.” She looked at them both with dead eyes and followed them silently into the car, once there Cartman placed the chloroform over the man's nose and easily subdued him. A man like him only ever hit women who couldn’t fight back, he was no match for his murderous outrage. Eventually, he stopped fighting and Eric turned to the woman and said gently “Go, he won’t hurt you anymore.” Scratching at the track marks on her skin, she nodded and jumped out of the car, running away as fast as she can leaving Eric to slide the body into his back seat. As he slammed the door shut he jumped when he saw Kyle and he said “What the fuck are you doing?” A powerful aura was around him, eyes narrowed as he looked down at him with a sneer on his face, arms getting crossed the only sign that he was hurt.

“Look, Kyle, this fucker deserved it, he’s a wife-beater.”

“So go to the police! Don’t take this into your own hands we have been through this.” His eyes flared in anger but Eric held his ground as he said “What would they fucking do? She was hyped up on drugs and couldn’t even talk and with no bruising, they wouldn’t have done anything.”

Kyle shook his head and threw his hands up into the air “Unfuckingbelievable and you were going to kill him?”

“Kyle, he saw me there is no other way.” 

“Yes, there is, you haven’t hurt him yet we’ll just find out where he lives and put him in his bed, leaving your number, and when he calls you’ll let him know he got drunk and passed out so you drove him home.”

“Kyle, Kyle!” he yelled as he grabbed him from running off on a tangent, hating how he flinched at his touch and said, “This is me, Kyle, this is me unfettered and unmedicated, I can’t keep playing house with you, I need to kill to feel happy.”  
“Then what was the fucking point of getting with me? A little emotional experiment I guess?”

“Now listen here you little shit,” Cartman tried to say, shocked when Eric forcibly pushed him away from the forefront and took over, “Kyle, babe, look me in the eyes, what do you see?” 

Hesitantly Kyle looked at him and said “I see three years of my life wasted. I see a man who never actually cared about me and was just playing just as you said. I should just fucking call the cops.” He reached for his phone only to have it smacked out of his hand, both of them wincing at the shattering sound as Eric said “No please, Kyle I can’t go in there they’ll put me in solitary confinement, I’ll go even crazier.”

“You’ll go back to the institution and this time I won’t let you manipulate me into convincing them to let you out.”

“I didn’t manipulate you, fucking hell when I do bother to take my meds the feelings I have for you are there, it’s not this cold emptiness I have right now but you make me so fucking vulnerable and soft and they hate that.”

“Then we’ll up your prescription to silence them for god's sake Eric, you just have to trust and work with me. I just don’t know what to do right now.”

“Just let me go, move on with your life and forget that I existed.” It was wishful thinking, he knew his white knight of a husband wouldn’t let him leave and he really didn’t want to let Cartman out who wanted to cut him up into pieces and bathe in his blood. No harm was to come to Kyle, that was the deal in exchange for Eric letting them out and play and sure enough, Kyle said “You really think I’ll leave a murderer loose on the streets? You’re such a shit liar Eric I suspected better from you, you should know you can’t lie to me. You won’t stop, and I won’t be safe as long as you are out here on the streets.”

“No Kyle you will be, that’s the deal I made you see, all of these murderers were for you, they won’t try and take over and hurt you and I only target bad people, they deserve it and the broken system won’t take care of them.” 

Kyle shook his hands off of him and backed away, his hand over his mouth as he said in a disgusted voice “These were all for me? A mistaken attempt at perfection while dancing on the edge and running risks of me catching you, you have to know I won’t just walk away.” 

Eric tried walking towards him, stopping in his tracks when Kyle flinched and tried to reason with him “Kyle, don’t make me let them hurt you, I can’t go back.” Tears were flowing down his cheeks “How can I go back to living a normal life with you when you’ll do that all the time now when at any moment you might call them on me, I can’t be what you want me to be.”

Kyle winced and walked towards him, cautiously placing his hands onto Eric’s arms and said “We will get through this, it was a momentary lapse and yes it will take a while to regain my trust but as long as we make sure you take your medicine you won’t hear them again or do anything to harm me. The medicine helps, I slept next to you all these years knowing that they might very well be the only thing keeping me safe from your demons. Let’s get this deadbeat into a hotel bed, go home so you can take your medicine and fall asleep together, my phone is done for so I couldn’t call anyone if I wanted, shouldn’t that be enough? Even after all you told me, I still want you to come home.”

“Kyle, I’m a murderer, those didn’t stop the last two years I was married to you, I faked it.” Kyle hesitated in his process of getting into Eric’s car and said softly “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve compromised ethics for you, get in.” Cartman and his female voice Bad Irene was pissed at being told what to do but Cupid me the sadistic little shit, was excited at being told what to do so into the car they went, two against two raging a fight in his head. Together they put the man into a hotel bed, easily spinning a lie of finding the guy passed out on the street and not knowing where he lived and drove home, Kyle insisting Stan will bring the car over later in the day. They climbed the stairs and the fight was getting worse, Eric was having to dig his nails into his hand to not attack Kyle, the ultimate threat to his life as all the voices said and pushed them bodily away as he took the pills into his hand and swallowed them, chasing the voices away with water and after an hour of laying in bed just cuddling Eric sighed and said: “Finally they’ve shut up, sorry you had to see that Kyle.” 

Kyle shrugged and said gently “Eric, how many people have you killed in the past two years.” Shakily Eric replied, “Three, I’ve gotten better over the years of ignoring the impulse, and as long as I make them brutal enough it satisfies me until I need to do it again.” Kyle nodded, thankful that Eric was being so frank with him and snuggled close to his side, pulling him down so they were facing each other and said “I love you Eric Broflovski.” Snorting Eric buried his head in his husband's chest and laughed as he responded with “I love you too Kyle Broflovski.” They fell asleep entangled in each other and happy, exhausted from all that happened. When he awoke the next morning he was in a padded room tied up in a straight jacket. The amount of anguish and betrayal he felt was out of this world as he threw himself at the glass, knowing Kyle was behind it. Stan’s arm was around Kyle’s shoulders as they watched and Kyle cried, while Stan softly told him he did the right thing bringing him in. 

Kyle hoped he did, hoped that inside a facility they could help him better than he could, he just couldn’t ignore the fact that he was lying next to a murderer. A cop approached them and Kyle explained the situation again, about how he had caught his husband sneaking out and followed him, saw him talking and drugging a guy, and how he had confessed to killing three people. The cop wasn’t too impressed with Kyle drugging his husband but said given how dangerous he was that fact would be overlooked and thanked Kyle for potentially giving Eric’s victims some justice.  
“Cartman’s victims you mean, Eric wouldn’t harm anyone.”

Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, embarrassed that his friend corrected the police officer but the officer just said “Right, of course, forgive my mistake and I wish you all the best.” Kyle nodded stiffly as Stan and he walked out of the building and got into the car. The drive was silent, they swung by the place to pick up a few things and grab the cat and then headed to Stan’s house where he would be staying the next week as Eric was trialed for his crimes, just for an added amount of safety as Stan was an officer and his wife was an FBI agent. He was shown up to his room and told Stan he was fine and just tired. With a promise of waking him up for dinner, Kyle collapsed and fell asleep, trying to ignore the deep pain that had settled into his body.


End file.
